1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structures including at least a portion constructed from plastic and, in particular, to furniture, such as tables and chairs, that may include molded plastic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. These types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the banquet tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be more easily moved or stored.
Tables are also often used for other purposes such as displaying items, allowing objects to be easily accessed and eating. For example, one or more persons can eat at a table, and tables can be used to display and allow access to food such as at a picnic, banquet or other type of gathering.
Many conventional tables include table tops constructed from relatively light-weight materials such as plastic. Conventional tables may include a frame that is connected to the table top. The frame may include a pair of side rails that are connected to sides of the table top using fasteners. Undesirably, when a large load or force is applied to some known tables, the table top and/or frame may bend or deform. In addition, the fasteners used to connect the frame to the table top may detach or separate from the table top. The fasteners may even damage and tear through the table top if the load or force exceeds a certain amount. Further, the frames or fasteners of some known tables may collapse in some circumstances.